


Sweet Sorrowful Epiphany

by MovieWocher



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara has a boyfriend, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, No Secrets, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovieWocher/pseuds/MovieWocher
Summary: There were no secrets between Kara and Lena. Kara knew that Lena knew that she was Supergirl. They hang out a lot, phone conversations, brunches, lunches, dinners, personal guests during galas, they do most things together. So what if Kara had a boyfriend. Lena barely saw him.Until she caught them together.





	1. Chapter 1

Closing the door behind her, Lena dropped the grin she had been forcing the entire night. Finally the long night was over, there was no need to pretend. She ambled over to the elevators, her fingers caressing the walls as she passed them. They offer a slight comfort with the familiarity they brought. How many times had she passed this corridor? Always with a smile, always with the giddy feeling she associated being with one Kara Danvers. But this time it was different. 

**The Party**

The engagement party to end all engagement party. That was how Kara breathlessly described the event to Lena over the phone. She was pulling all the stops to make this the perfect one. And when Lena entered Kara’s apartment, she knew Kara did not exaggerate. There were flowers all around the place. Flowers that would have been difficult to get this time of the year. There were croissants that could have only came from a little bistro in South France. Almost everything in the apartment should have not been there but there they were and magically they all worked together. Thanks to one superhero.

She walked around the place until she found the two persons she wanted to see. Alex and Maggie wrapped around each other as they listened to one of their guests. Inserting herself effortlessly in the conversation, Lena offered her congratulations to the couple. After getting that chore out of the way, Lena set her sights on finding Kara. It wasn’t a big room, so if she couldn’t see her it only left two places, the bathroom or the bedroom. She knocked at the bathroom door and an unfamiliar voice told her he’ll be coming out in a second. That left only one place, the bedroom. She sauntered over and twisting the doorknob told her it was unlocked. She opened the door slightly, peered inside the dark room, only to gasp loudly and slammed the door shut. Head turned towards the noise only to find a flustered Kara walking out the door while straightening her dress, followed by Mon-El with a grin plastered on his face. Kara looked around until she found Lena by the champagne.  

“Lena, sorry about that,” Kara said when she reached Lena.

“No, no,” Lena said with a forced smile. “I should have known there is a reason when doors are closed. Although I would say that a locked door would have been a lot better.”

“I know… I was just getting some stuff and then Mon-El came in and then one thing led to another ----.”

“Kara, I’m not your mother.” Lena interrupted Kara’s rambling.  You don’t need to explain anything to me. You have a boyfriend, it’s not surprising that you two make out at your sister’s engagement party.”

Kara made a face at Lena.

“I’m being nice,” Lena said. “Go mingle. I’ll talk to Winn.”

“I want to stay here with you,” Kara said with a pout.

“Go!” Lena said as she playfully pushed Kara away.

“Talk to you later?”

“Of course,” Lena said as she took another sip of champagne.

They didn’t get a chance to talk afterwards. Kara was running all over the place making sure everything was fine and everybody got what they needed. Lena spent the time making small talk and chugging the champagne like water. When she caught herself slurring over her words, she decided it’s time to go and excused herself from the newly engaged couple.

Now as she was waiting for the elevator to open all she can think about was what she saw earlier that afternoon. If she was being honest with herself, it was all she can think about during the party, hence the champagne induced headache. She laughed humorlessly as she recalled how she almost forgot that Kara had a boyfriend. They never talked about him. They never went out with him. She probably only saw him a handful of times. But seeing them kissing, getting all handsy right in front of her felt like a bucket of ice cold water thrown directly at her face. And it woke her up.  

Ding.

The elevator door finally opened. Lena stepped in, struggled for a second to push the right button before getting it right. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

Ding.

The elevator door opened. Lena opened her eyes and nearly jumped back when she saw Kara.

“Leaving without saying goodbye?” Kara asked.

“Know you’re busy.” Lena said as she stepped out of the elevator, nearly stumbling.

“You’re drunk.” Kara said as she grabbed Lena, breaking her fall. “Let me fly you home.”

“No, that’s fine,” Lena said as she waved Kara off. “I’m getting a cab. You don’t have to worry.”

“Well I worry about you. I’ve never seen you this drunk before.”

“Good champagne.”

“Come on. I’ll fly you home and I’m not taking no for an answer.” Kara said as she led Lena back to the elevator. “Off to the rooftop.”

Lena may have blacked out a bit because the next thing she remembered was the sunlight filtering through her blinds, making her headache worse.

**Late Morning at Lena’s Penthouse**

Lena had finally forced herself out of her bed and was lounging on her couch eating some leftover when she heard someone knocking on her door. 

“Lena, are you awake?”

There was no mistaking Kara’s anxious voice on the other side of the door.

“Lena?” Kara called out once again.

Lena looked over at the door. She wasn’t in the mood of company, especially Kara. Maybe if she stayed very still, Kara would go away.

“I can see you inside. Are you okay?”

Of course, Kara would use her x-ray vision. Sighing, Lena stood up and dragged her hangover self to the door. She opened it an inch and peered through the crack. “Kara, I wasn’t expecting you.”

“I just want to check how you’re doing and to bring soup.” Kara said as she raised a brown bag. “Alex swore by this.”

“Thank you, how sweet.” Lena said as she reached for the bag, opening the door a few more inches. “But not to be rude, I’m not feeling like having company over.”

“Oh,” Kara said as she pouted her lips. She looked down the floor, her feet shuffling awkwardly.

“I’m sure Mon-El would appreciate spending time with you today.”

“Oh… okay,” Kara said with a forced smile. “I hope you feel better soon.” She turned around and walked slowly to the elevators.

Lena closed the door and walked over to her kitchen to place the bag on the counter. Her headache was almost gone but she wasn’t ready to face Kara, not after that epiphany from last night.

**That Night at Alex’ Apartment**

Maggie and Alex were standing at the kitchen watching Kara watching tv. Kara was huddled over on the sofa, cradling a gallon of ice cream on her arms, staring intently at the black box in front of her.

Maggie nudged Alex. “Talk to her,” she whispered.

“She’ll talk when she’s ready.” Alex whispered back.

“She’s here, you’re here. What are you waiting for?”

“You know I can hear you, right? Super hearing here.” Kara said without turning her head.

Maggie raised her eyebrows at Alex and then gave her a smile. “I have to go home and trim my bonsais. I’ll leave you two sisters alone. Bye,” she said as she gave Alex a quick kiss. “Bye Kara.”

Kara lifted her arm and waved at Maggie.

After Maggie left, Alex walked towards Kara and sat down beside her. “Are you okay?” She asked after a few minutes of silence. “I see you brought out the big guns,” she added as she pointed at the ice cream.

Kara turned to Alex, a spoon on her mouth. “I think Lena is mad at me.”

“Why, what happened?” Alex asked.

“I went to her penthouse this morning, she kicked me out. I called and texted her throughout the day, she didn’t pick up or reply.”

“Didn’t you say, she drank a lot last night?”

Kara nodded.

“She probably has this massive hang-over and she just needed to rest.”

“Maybe…” Kara said as she scooped another spoonful of ice cream and looked thoughtfully at the direction of Lena’s penthouse.

“Why don’t you and Mon-el go out and do something fun tonight?”

“Why don’t I fly over to Lena’s and check how she’s doing?”

“That is one course of action.” Alex said as she looked on doubtfully at her sister. “Maybe just let her be for tonight.”

“You’re right,” Kara said as she stood up with a determined look on her face. “Lena is sometimes a little too proud to ask for help. I really should check up on her.”

“Did you hear what I just said?”

Kara trust the ice cream to Alex’ hand. Then with a smile, she quickly dressed down to her Supergirl attire and was off.

Alex shook her head as she stared at the blur that was her sister. Sometimes she really doesn’t get her. Must be the alien genes.

**The Same Night at Lena’s Penthouse**

Lena had just gotten into bed when she heard hesitant tapping on her window. Opening up one eye, she wasn’t surprised to see Supergirl hovering about with a bag of doughnuts on her hand.  Sighing, she sat up and walked over to the window, opening it up.  Supergirl slid in and closed it behind her.

“How are you feeling?” Kara asked.

“I was just about to go to sleep,” Lena said as she sat on the edge of her bed.

“Sorry… I didn’t think. Of course you’ll be in early since you were feeling sick,” Kara said as she hung her head, looking downcast. “I just… I don’t know… I guess I wanted to check how you are.”

“You should be out on a date, night like this,” Lena said. “The sky is clear, the temperature just right. You and Mon-El should be out.”

Instead of responding, Kara placed the bag of doughnuts on the nightstand and started pacing back and forth.

“I may have to charge you for my carpet… seeing that you are wearing it out.” Lena said after a few minutes of silence.

“Why is suddenly Mon-El part of our discussions? He wasn’t before.” Kara said, her tone tense as she faced Lena.

“Because he is your boyfriend, Kara. The question should be why haven’t we talked about him before.” Lena said as she stared back, challenging Kara.

“You’re… you’re two separate parts of my life,” Kara said. “I like it that way,” she added defiantly.   

“I cannot do this,” Lena said as she stood up. “You cannot do this.” She added before walking out of the bedroom.  

“Do what?” Kara asked as she followed Lena.               

“You cannot have a boyfriend and have me on the side.” Lena said as she turned around and faced Kara once more. “I am a Luthor for God’s sake. I’m not going to be someone’s dirty little secret.”

“Lena… you’re not,” Kara stammered out. “It’s not that way. You’re my… you’re my best friend.”

Lena looked crestfallen as she forced a smile. “Then maybe it was just me which makes this more humiliating.  Go play with your boyfriend Kara. I… I need some space.”

“How long?” Kara asked quietly.

Lena did not answer. Instead she went back to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Kara stayed for a few more minutes, staring longingly at the door, before flying out through the living room balcony.  


	2. Chapter 2

**One Week After At the DEO**

“I don’t understand, Alex. Why would she say those things to me?” Kara asked her sister after the debriefing and they were left all alone in the conference room.

“How long are we going to talk about this?” Alex asked as her eyes darted towards the door, looking for an escape.

“Until it starts making sense to me,” Kara said stepping between Alex and the door.  

Alex sighed as she sank back on her seat. “Okay, let’s go through the events one by one again. So first the two of you were in good terms.”

“In perfect terms,” Kara said as she sat down.

“Then the day after my engagement party, she asked you to leave her alone.”

“Yes.”

“This leads me to conclude that something happened around the time of the party.”

“The day before the party, we were still talking normally on the phone. She was telling me about these restaurants that we needed to try. We were arguing if I should just fly us there or if we should use her private jet.” Kara said wistfully, remembering how they were laughing that time.  

Alex rolled her eyes at the last sentence. “Okay, so whatever happened happened on the day of the party. What can you remember?”

Kara looked up, snapping out of her memories. “The morning was very busy. I was out buying stuff. But I told her that beforehand and I doubt that would make her angry at me.”

“I agree,” Alex said nodding. “And then she went to the party, but you didn’t get a chance to talk a lot. Then at the end of the night, you flew her home.”

“Right.”

Alex leaned back, placed her hands behind her head, and closed her eyes as she tried to recall what happened during the party. “The first time I talked to her was when she congratulated Maggie and me, she seemed typical, normal. But afterwards, she seemed a little bit odd.”

“Do you think she was possessed… still is possessed,” Kara asked hopefully.

“Hmmm….” Alex hummed. “I don’t know. She was laughing way too much. I didn’t think about it that time but now, I think it seemed a little forced. It’s like she was trying to appear cheerful but went a little overboard. She was upset about something but didn’t want anyone to know about it. What was she like when you first saw her that day?”

“Well, she seemed surprised.”

“About what?”

“She caught Mon-El and me kissing inside my bedroom.”

“What?” Alex leaned forward, her eyes narrowing.

“Mon-El and I were kissing then the door opened and there she was. She let out a shriek and then slammed the door shut.”

“You didn’t tell me about this,” Alex said.

“Cause I talked to her immediately after. She said she was okay.”

Alex nodded knowingly as she looked at her sister with pity. “Oh Kara…”

“What?”

“If you have to ask…” Alex left the sentence hanging.

“Fine,” Kara snapped at Alex. “So she realized that she felt something more for me. But why would she imply that I’m also doing something to make her think that I feel the same way about her?”

“I don’t know, Kara.”

“I just missed her Alex. I missed her so much.”

“I know,” Alex said as she enveloped Kara in a hug. “I know.”

**At the Dive Bar**

“So I think I finally figured out what happened between Kara and Lena,” Alex said after kissing Maggie’s cheek and sitting down beside her.

“I’m all ears,” Maggie said.

“Lena finally realized that she likes Kara.”

Maggie nodded thoughtfully.

“So naturally, she’s pushing Kara away,” Alex added after snatching one of Maggie’s nachos.

Maggie took a sip of her beer and nodded once more. She watched as Alex ordered a beer and ate a few more nachos. “And?” She asked, unable to wait anymore.

“And what?” Alex asked back as she turned to look at her girlfriend, still chewing.

“That’s it? That’s all you have to say about it?” Maggie asked with one eyebrow raised in disbelief.

“Uh huh,” Alex nodded.

“Oh Danvers, still the sweet baby gay after all these time.” Maggie said as she stood up and went over to one of the pool tables that just opened up.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Alex asked as she followed Maggie.

“Lena maybe the one who just realized she was hiding her true feelings but believe me, she’s not the only one.” Maggie said as she faced Alex.

Alex stared at Maggie, her eyes squinting narrowly until recognition dawned on her face. “You don’t mean…”

“Yes, I do.” Maggie nodded as she smiled at Alex.

“But she has a boyfriend.”

Maggie shrugged her shoulders.

“What do I do?” Alex asked, voice raising in panic.

“Nothing, Alex,” Maggie said as she took her girlfriend’s hands and held them gently. “She needs to figure it out on her own.”

**Lena’s Penthouse**

Lena arrived at home to find Kara waiting in her balcony. Clenching her jaw in annoyance, Lena spoke up in a curt voice knowing that Kara can hear her even if the windows and balcony door were closed. “What about needing space don’t you understand. It is a simple concept.”

Kara turned towards Lena and moved towards the door but made no action to open it. Lena shut her eyes tightly, counted up to ten, before opening them again and nodding at Kara, who immediately went in.

“Lena, don’t do this please. I miss you. Let’s just forget what happened. Let’s start again.”

“Forget?” Lena asked as she stared at Kara in disbelief. “This is not a book that you opened by mistake in a bookstore and can shove back in the shelf never to be seen again. It doesn’t work that way.”

“I can’t do this without you, Lena. You’re my best friend.”

“Therein lies the problem, Kara. You’re also my best friend but you’re also something much more. And I can’t deny it any longer.” Lena paused as she took a deep breath trying to control the tears that were threatening to fall. “I can’t continue to see you and know that you love someone else. I am not that selfless. I am a Luthor after all.”  

Kara stepped forward intent on doing something. She doesn’t know exactly what she wanted to do but she knew she had to get closer to Lena. But then Lena took a step back, raising her arms to ward her off.

“If you’re really my friend, then please respect my wishes.”

Kara stared at Lena, pleading with her eyes, waiting for a change of heart. Finding none, she finally nodded and slowly walked over to the balcony. She then paused at the door, unaware that her hand was crushing the frame, and turned towards Lena. “I’m sorry I can’t give you more. But I’ll always be there for you.” And then in a flash, she was gone.

Lena clutched her chest as she let the tears fall down. A part of her still hoped for something more but hearing Kara saying that she can’t, just gave her already wounded heart another blow. But she’ll get over this. She always does.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for letting me know you're interested. I honestly, didn't know. 
> 
> So I added one more chapter in this story --- we will see Kara realize what she truly feels. But will it happen soon enough to make a difference?


	3. Chapter 3

**After Six Months**

“Mom, why doesn’t Supergirl smile anymore?”

Kara was in mid-air when she heard the little girl she just saved asked her mother. She slowed down and turned her head towards the mother and child.

“She’s very busy, honey. She still have a lot of people to save,” the mother answered as she ran her hands all over her daughter, checking for injuries.

“Okay,” the girl nodded. “I just thought she was different. My friend told me that when she saved her, she ---.”

Kara didn’t wait to hear anymore.

**At the DEO**

“I'm done talking. I told you I am tired. I don’t feel like going out and I don’t feel like having company over.” Kara paused as she listened to someone on her phone. “I don’t know when… I’ll call you.” She ended the call with a frown.

“Ditching Mon-El again, I see,” Alex said from across the room.

“How hard is it to understand that just because I am Supergirl, it doesn’t mean that I don’t get tired!” Kara snapped at Alex.

“Hey,” Alex raised her arms trying to calm Kara. “I’m just making an observation here. I’m not looking for a fight.”

Kara sat down, closed her eyes, and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “I’m sorry Alex. I’m just stressed out. It’s like a never ending parade of earth-taking-over aliens, xenophobes, and terrorists. One after another. Then on top of that, my job at CatCo is demanding a lot of my time.”

“You know what, you deserve a vacation. I’ll tell J’onn that you’re taking a few weeks off,” Alex said as she walked over to Kara. She turned Kara’s chair so that they were facing one another. “Fly somewhere quiet or stay at home. Whatever you want. Just don’t don that uniform.”

“I can’t just go on vacation, that’s just ----,”

“Yes, you can,” Alex said cutting off Kara. “If something terrible happens and we can’t handle it, then I’ll call you. But if you don’t hear me talking about work, then it means we’re doing just fine.”

“I don’t ---”

“Nope, you don’t have a say in this matter,” Alex said as she pulled Kara from her chair. “As your big sister, I’m ordering you to take a vacation. Unless of course, you want some embarrassing photos to surface. You know I have them.”

Kara smiled at her sister, nodding. “Okay.”  

“Go,” Alex said pointing at the exit impatiently.

“Thanks Alex.” Kara smiled once more and then she was gone.

Alex sighed as she took out her phone and called Maggie. “Finally did it. I forced her to go on vacation.” She then paused as she listened to the other line. “Yeah. It just make me really sad that whenever she smiled now, it doesn’t seem quite to reach her eyes, you know?”

**Kara’s Apartment**

Kara was in her sweats, looking for a show to watch, when she happened to catch a glimpse of Lena before it changed into another channel. She hurried to the television, flipping back to the channel until she saw her again.  It was a gossip show. They were reporting that that Lena has been seen going out on dates on the latest hotspots in National City. Then they showed several pictures each with a different person. Sometimes they were laughing, sometimes they were just staring at each other. The latest one was with a bearded guy which reminded Kara of Jack. Then the next thing she knew Mon-El was rushing towards the television in alarm. The black box was smoking. Kara had accidentally used her heat vision.

“Its fine,” Kara said after she blew out the smoke, pulled out the cord from the socket, and sat back down on her couch as if nothing had happened.

Mon-el watched as Kara opened up a book upside down and pretended to be captivated by it. He walked over to where she was and sat on the coffee table across from her. He then reached for the book and turned it right side up. “This actually helps if you’re really reading it and not just pretending so that you can ignore me.”

“Mon-El, I…”

“Let me speak, please.” Mon-EL said as he pulled the book from Kara’s hand and placed it beside him on the table. “I’ve watched you these past few months moving farther and farther away from me. It doesn’t matter if we were on the same room, the distance just felt so overwhelming. And when you try, it just makes it more the worse because I can see that you are just forcing yourself to appear happy.” 

“It’s not like that. I’ve just been tired,” Kara said as she leaned towards Mon-El, putting her arms around his neck, trying to drawing him closer. Mon-El gently pulled her arms away and smiled at her sadly. 

“You were so happy before, Kara. Then one day you just changed. And I tried to think if it was something I did. I wrack my brain hard going through everything and I…” Mon-El paused as he took a deep breath. “I realized that it was also the time you stopped talking about Lena and stopped going out with her. I told myself of course, she’s sad because she lost her best friend. But she’ll eventually snap out of it. I’m enough to make her happy. But here we are six months after and it has only gotten worse.”

“Mon-El…”

“I saw what you were watching before you blew up the TV. And if I have my doubts before, they’re all gone now. You told me to immerse myself in this earth’s culture. I’ve read the books, I’ve watched the movies. The people here love their dramas and their heartbreaks. And now I finally understand. But do you know what hurt the most?”

Kara shook her head.

“The realization that it wasn’t me who was making you happy in the first place.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“The time I came into your life, I wasn’t the only one, right? There was this whole other person who showed up as well.”

Kara looked at Mon-El as realization finally dawned on her.

“Don’t make me say her name, please. I want to do the right thing so I’m setting you free, Kara. Go get your girl.”

**At the Dive Bar**

“Kara, over here,” Maggie called out when Kara entered the bar.

“Hey guys!” Kara greeted her sister, Maggie and Winn as she sat down.

“You have been one busy girl,” Winn said as he winked at Kara.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kara asked.

“You know my job includes assessing how people here in National City looks at you, right?”                        

Kara nodded, one eyebrow raised in question.

“That means going through social media checking any mentions of you, of any picture.” Winn paused as he realized everyone around the table was looking at him. “Of course it’s all algorithm. I’m not just sitting on my desk, spending my days looking at Instagram or Twitter or Tumb…” Winn coughed to break his rambling. “My point is that you seem to be always in the vicinity of one Lena Luthor.”

“That’s… that’s ridiculous.” Kara stammered as she felt her face reddening.

“Because that’s also one of my side jobs. Lena is a magnet for trouble. If it’s not her brother, then it’s her mother. If it’s not her mother, then it’s other aliens, so I need to monitor her as well.”

“That’s just a coincidence,” Kara said as she snatched Alex’s bottle and busied herself drinking it, her eyes roving around the bar trying to avoid the set of eyes that were in the table with her.

“A whole lot of coincidence that led to a phone call asking if there was a problem,” Maggie spoke up.

Kara hummed, while draining the bottle.

“Is there something you’re not telling us?” Alex asked. “You got some intel that Lena is up to no good?”

“No.” Kara answered in a clipped one, offended at the thought.

“Then maybe layoff from stalking Lena. Or at least try to be a little stealthy. Honestly Kara, it’s not that hard. You have superpower for God’s sake.” Alex said as everyone in their table nodded.  

“Alien exes are the worst,” Maggie said.

“Amen to that,” Winn said as he raised his bottle to Maggie.

Kara glared at each one before finally raising her hands in surrender. “Fine. I’m not even going to say it out loud as you all seemed to think you know the truth. But she’s barely an ex. We were never a we.”

“I would say it’s your fault, but the fact that you were both blindly dating each other last year, means it was both your fault.” Maggie said as she smirked at Kara. “I didn’t even need to see you together all the time to know there was something going on.”

“Then why didn’t you say something?” Kara asked, a little annoyed at Maggie.

“Because it’s something that you both have to realize on your own. Although I was really surprised it took you this long.”

Kara sighed, her annoyance fading as she looked at her Maggie. “You’re right, I would have probably gotten mad if anyone insinuated that there was something more between Lena and I. And I may have confused my feelings for her for someone else. But now, I know…”

Winn let out a whoop as he looked at his phone, raising his other hand to silence everyone. “I just got a hit. Lena was just seen having dinner at the steakhouse near City Hall.” He turned to look at Kara but found an empty space instead. “Where did she go?”

“Really, you have to ask.” Alex said as she picked up a nacho and dipped it in salsa.

**At the Steakhouse**

“Oh… just table for one. Really an hour? Okay. I’ll wait in the bar.”

Lena was talking to her date when she heard a familiar voice wafting through the restaurant. She looked towards the bar and found Kara sitting there, waving, and smiling at her. “Dear Lord,” Lena exclaimed. She then looked at her date and smiled at her apologetically. “Can you excuse me for a while. I see someone I know.”   

“Sure, no problem,” the woman in a tight black dress smiled back at her.

Lena marched to the bar and stopped in front of Kara. “What are you doing here?” She whispered angrily.

“I’m having dinner here,” Kara said innocently, grinning at Lena.

“Here? Today? Just when I have a date.”

“Ah huh,” Kara nodded.

“You’re telling me this is just a coincidence? Just like when I saw you in the museum, in the Thai massage, in the Chinese place, in the park, should I even go on?”

“Fine,” Kara dropped her grin and looked at Lena earnestly. “I wanted to see you.”

“We talked about this before. You promised to respect my decision.”

“I know and I apologize. But that was before I realized that I…”

Lena pulled Kara to the restroom. “We’re not having this conversation here.”   

“I just need you to hear me out for a few minutes. Then if you still feel the same way, then I’ll go. I’ll never approach you unless I need to save you of course.”

“You’re impossible.” Lena said as she shook her head. “I’m giving you two minutes, nothing more.”

“Thank you, Lena.” Kara smiled in relief. At which point, Lena tapped on her watch. “Oh right.” Kara said as a look of panic momentarily appeared on her face. She took a deep breath to gather her thoughts. “First of all, I want to say sorry about everything that happened. When you told me you felt something for me, I didn’t handle it properly.”

“The last thing I want from you is to act properly around me, Kara.” Lena sighed in frustration. “I want you to be true to yourself. Kara, you’re sweet, you’re kind, you’re funny, and you’re smart. You won’t lack for friends. But I told you, I can’t be that way for you anymore. Not after what I told you. I can’t. I’m sorry. Maybe one day when I’ve moved on, we can start to be friends again.”

“Lena…”

“I’ve actually been dating a lot. I just hadn’t found the one.”

“Lena…”

“God, the people I’ve met. If they’re not conceited, they’re boring. If they’re not boring, they’re not physically attractive to me, if they’re good looking, they want ---“

“Lena…” Kara tried to interrupt again.

“What?” Lena snapped at Kara.

“I thought this was my two minutes.”

Lena laughed in spite of herself. “I’m sorry, go ahead. I’ll even restart the time.”

Kara smiled back at Lena. “Okay… so where was I… ahh… I’ve tried to respect your wishes, I really did. And I believed I was good for it for six months. That was until I realized something very important. When you said before that you thought there was something between us, I sort of freaked out because I was in a relationship. I’m not that type of person. I wanted us to ignore it cause I didn’t want to lose you. But, I did anyway. And the next few months was just hell. And then Mon-El broke up with me.”

“I’m sorry,” Lena interjected.

“Oh it’s fine,” Kara said with a wave of her hand. “But what he said before we parted made me rethink everything.”

“Which was what?”

“The time I started dating him was also the time we started becoming closer. I was so happy that time. I may have confused my feelings for you with my feelings for him.”

“What do you mean?” Lena asked in a clipped tone, forehead burrowed deeply.

Kara took a deep breath before speaking and when she did, her voice cracked with emotion. “Lena, you’re the one who kept me up at night. You’re the one who made me smile at the most inappropriate times. You’re the one who made me want to survive every fight. All the time I thought I was in love with Mon-El, it was with you.”

Lena eyes widened in surprise, unable to believe what the trembling girl in front of her was saying. She opened and closed her mouth multiple times but no sounds came out of it.

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner. I’m sorry, I hurt you,” Kara continued. “If you still want me to go, I’ll do it. I just need you to know the truth, that it just wasn’t you.”

“Kara,” Lena snapped at her, “this is hardly the time for this. I’m on a date. She’s sitting out there, eating shrimps, waiting for me to come back.”

“Ohh…” Kara looked down, desperately hiding the fact that her tears were just about to fall down, compelling her body to not betray her feelings, and to accept the rejection with grace and dignity. She owe that much to Lena.  

“It’s rude,” Lena continued as her voice softened. “The least I can do is pay for our meal before I break it to her that I’m seeing someone else.”

Kara looked up hopefully. “Really?”

Lena nodded as she looked at Kara, her face unable to contain the smile that she was no longer trying to hide. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay.”

Kara watched as Lena went back to her table. She felt like doing a somersault and a cartwheel at the crowded restaurant. She felt like shouting at the top of her lungs. She felt like jumping to the highest peak in the world. Her heart just felt like it would burst with happiness. But instead she only allowed herself to a silly grin as she left the restaurant. Kara looked around noting the clear night sky, dotted with thousands of stars. The gentle breeze not just caressing her but also the trees and the shrubs. Sounds of people laughing ringing out on the streets reflecting her own feelings. Kara thought it was a beautiful night. “I’m going to walk home tonight,” she said to herself.

**Few Minutes Later**

“Mommy… Mommy… look at that girl! She’s floating.”

“Honey, stop making up stories. Finish your veggies.”

“I’m not making up stories,” the girl grumbled as she picked up a spoonful of green beans. ‘She really was floating.”

**~THE END~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not as much angst as some of you wanted. But hopefully you enjoyed the ending as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for the feedback. I speak for all fic writers when I say, we really do like hearing back from you!
> 
> Til I feel the urge to write a new one again. Have a good day! =)


End file.
